A sheet processing apparatus processes one or more sheets after images are formed on the sheets. A sheet processing apparatus of one type staples a plurality of sheets.
However, the stapled sheets may damage a shredder when the stapled sheets are introduced without removing the staple binding the sheets. In addition, even if the staples are removed from the stapled sheets, the stapled sheets may cause a sheet jam when the stapled sheets are reused.